The Demon In Me
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer Reid is the son of the of the dark lord of the underworld. Yet he doesn't even know it or even remember anything of his past. Why? And what will happen when he has to take his father's place. This idea came in a dream, go with it.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Criminal Minds

This idea came in a dream…so I must write it. Don't ask questions just go with my strange imagination.

It's a bit of lion king and a bit of horror added. I don't own lion king either.

Enjoy

"_My lord, the demons have gathered to see the child" said a woman wearing a long black dress with a hood covering her face. A tall man with piercing red eyes was standing at the window looking over his fiery kingdom. He wore a long black cape, a black ceremonial gown that made him look more demonic. His hair was long and black; it went down to his shoulders. Long dagger-like nails on his hands and long fangs in his mouth that glimmered in the light of the flames around them. _

"_Bring me my son" he commanded with a soft voice. The woman bowed and left the throne room to bring him the baby boy. It wasn't long until he heard the sound of wailing baby. The woman came into the room holding a bundle and handed the baby to his father. He held the baby close and gently hummed to the baby. The baby held out a tiny hand to the man and he let the baby hold his finger. The man smirked slightly, "A perfect child. He will be smart, brave, and have the heart of human. He won't be like the others that have failed me again and again. He will be the next to throne." He pulled the blanket off to reveal more of the baby's face and head. _

_Soft brown curls were already on his head. His eyes were a deep brown. The man cuddled the baby close and the baby gurgled and cooed. He took the baby to a large balcony on the other side of the room. The sound of roaring and howling was heard. The moment the man walked onto the balcony, the noise stopped. The man raised the child up so the demons below can see the baby. They cheered and roared. _

Spencer woke up covered in sweat and breathing heavily. "God…what are these…dreams that I keep having?" Spencer has had nightmares for years, but the ones about him as a baby are the strangest by far. They seem so real but he knows that it's all just a figment of his imagination. He was the son of Diana Reid and lived with her in Las Vegas. That was it…yet he felt so confused about these dreams, like they were the truth. He lied back down on the bed and soon fell asleep again, only to be plagued by yet another dream.

_The young boy was walking down a dim lilted hallway to his father's study. His father asked for him to meet him there. The small boy went into the room to find his father sitting on a chair reading a book. He looked up and shut the book, "My son…please come here. We have much to discuss." The boy went to sit on his father's lap. The man sighed, "Your eight years of age now…your no longer staying in the nursery. You are to start your training as of tomorrow." The boy blinked, "Training?" The man nodded, "It's time for you to learn and grow. You will now have classes to learn English and sciences. Also you will learn how to fight and use the abilities that have now started to reveal themselves as of recently." The boy remembered what happened in the playroom when he set a doll on fire by using his mind. "Yes father…I will not fail." The man smiled and kissed the boy's forehead, "Go get supper and then rest, you have a big day tomorrow."_

Spencer couldn't help but feel that this was all the truth rather then simply his imagination gone crazy.

PLEASE REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

That morning, Spencer got up to make himself a fresh cup of coffee. He poured in half of the box of sugar beside the coffeemaker. He sighed and rubbed his eyes to try to wake himself up. "God what a night…couldn't sleep a wink" he thought. There were nights when the dreams would keep him up for hours and he would have to do everything he can to try to keep himself awake for the rest of the day, which means coffee…lots and lots of coffee.

He walked into his living room to sit on his couch and put his coffee down. He got out the paper and started to read, that's when the phone rang. He got up to get his cell phone, it was Morgan.

"Hey Morgan."

"Reid, we need you down at the office, a new case came up."

"Really, we just finished one less the 24 hours ago."

"Yeah but JJ said this one is urgent. The jets leaving in an hour see you there."

Spencer ended the call and got up to get ready to go.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$

"I got a call from the chief of police in Kansas City. There have been six murders; all were killed by being stabbed multiple times in their own homes. The killer has been leaving satanic symbols on the bodies in blood. This has been kept relatively quiet but now the police are worried that it won't be long until the press catches wind of this" said JJ.

"How did the unsub get into the homes" asked Rossi. JJ shook his head, "The police couldn't find any point of entry."

"What evidence has been found? Murder weapons, DNA, anything?" JJ shook her head again, "Nothing."

Reid looked at the crime scene photos of one of the victims, he has seen the symbol before when he was on other cases that dealt with satanic rituals, but the symbol always brought back…strange visions so to speak.

_The boy was reading a book in a small study that his father set up for him. He worked diligently and with intense concentration. Finally after many hours, he finished his work and put it aside. He got up and went to the dining hall to have supper with his father. He walked down the dark halls to the large room with a large long table in the center. The candles on the chandelier above flickered with light. The large windows that went from the floor to the ceiling were draped with red curtains. His father was sitting at the table at one end with a plate of red meat with red wine. On the other end of the table, a plate of food was waiting for the child. The boy sat on the chair and they both began to eat. They rarely talked at the table unless it was important. Yet his father would often take him outside of the castle for walks and to discuss about what he had learned that day. But the boy was plagued with a question, he sighed and spoke._

"_Father…may I ask you something?" The man looked up and stared at the boy, he saw curiously in his son's eyes. "Yes?"_

"_My teacher told me that all beings have both a mother and a father…do I have a mother?" The man was silent he took a big gulp of his wine and then nodded. "Yes you do."_

"_Oh…where is she?"_

_The father gave the child a cold stare, "You will never ask about your mother again. Do you understand?"_

_The body gulped, "Yes father…I'm sorry." The man sighed and they went back to eating dinner._

"Spencer, you and Morgan will go to the morgue to see the latest victim, see if you guys can find anything unusual about the symbol or the body itself." Spencer and Morgan nodded.

The rest of the flight was silent; Spencer was still stuck in his thoughts about the visions and dreams.

"God…what I wouldn't kill for some more coffee right now" he thought.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

At the police station in Kansas City, the team interviewed the parents of one of the victims. One of them was a seventeen year old boy named George.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wilson…we are truly sorry for the loss of your son, I know this is s tough time but we need to ask you some questions to help us catch whoever did this" said Morgan in a gently voice.

The wife nodded, "Yes of course. What do you need to know?"

"Was your son involved in any groups that were sketchy, did he have any enemies?"

"No he was rarely involved in activities with the school or the community. He only had two close friends, Mary and Walter. They usually play board games or go to the arcade together and also study together."

"Did George act differently before the murder?"

"…He seemed a bit scared. He had nightmares more often and he acted like he was nervous about something."

"Do you know why?"

"Well he said he was having dreams about seeing some sort of demon chasing him until he caught him and killed him. The dreams were so vivid that it kept him up for hours. We sent him to a doctor but he couldn't explain it either."

Morgan thought for a moment, "Thank you, and call us if you can tell us anything else or if you need anything."

They nodded and then they left the station. Morgan sighed, "It never gets easier to tell someone that their child is dead."

The others nodded; Spencer decided to get some coffee while the others worked in the meeting room. For some reason listening to those parents brought more strange visions into his mind.

"_Your son has progressed beyond all our expectations. He is more then capable of handling himself in physical and mental situations" said the boy's teachers. The man smiled and nodded, "Well done. Now be gone, I must speak to my son." The group disappeared and the man went into the other room to retrieve his son. The boy was waiting patiently for his father when he saw a beam of light something from the window. Spencer went to get a closer look, but the light transformed into a person. The being was wrapped in bright light that burned Spencer's eyes. The being picked up the thirteen-year-old child and disappeared. When the father arrived he saw his son was gone. However he saw small bits of crystal on the floor, he knew right away that Spencer was taken. He roared with fury and pain. _

"What are these visions" Spencer thought. As he poured the coffee, he looked over the crime scene photos again. It was at that moment that something clicked in his mind. He raced back to the meeting room and looked at the white board again. "The symbol" he thought. In the corner of the symbol was the picture of a rose. The man in his visions had a rose symbol on his clothing. "Could he be the one doing this" Spencer thought. 

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

_The boy opened his eyes and saw he was surrounded by while light. He could hear whispers but he couldn't understand what they were saying, but he was more worried about where he was and where was his father. The whispers stopped when the boy stood up. A being that slowly appeared out of the light came forward, the boy couldn't make out the face but the shape of the figure in the light showed that it was another person. The figure touched the boy's forehead and he felt…calm. He shut his eyes and swayed when the feeling became more and more intense. Like his very soul and mind was being changed. It was at that moment, he forgot his home, his lessons, and his father. When the boy opened his eyes again he woke up in a small room. It was filled with lots of book and some toys. He got up and saw himself in the mirror as a three-year old boy. He tried to remember why he was hear when a man and woman came into his room. Then strange memories flashed in his mind. These are my parents…I'm a three year old living in Las Vegas, he thought and he smiled when his parents came into the room._

Spencer sat up quickly, his chest heaving and sweat dripping down his forehead to his chin. "God, these dreams are getting worse now. So real…like it really happened" he thought.

"Kid are you ok" asked Morgan from the other bed on the other side of the room. Morgan must have heard him. "I'm ok Morgan…just a bad dream."

Morgan stood up and walked over to Spencer. He sat down next to him and placed his hand in his shoulder. "Spencer…is anything bothering you?"

Spencer really did want to tell him…but what if he thought he had gone insane or unfit to keep working. Spencer didn't want that at all.

"Its nothing…I'm ok Morgan" he said with a fake smile.

Morgan sighed, "Just let me know when you really want to talk about it."

He got up and went back to his bed to sleep. Spencer laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "Well he's not convinced that I'm ok, that's for sure" he thought.

Spencer soon fell into a deep sleep again. Finally a dreamless sleep.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$

"So this unsub is organized, ritualistic, merciless, there is no pattern in victimology. George was a high school student, another victim Lori was a 30 year old lawyer, all the others are completely unrelated to each other as well" said Hotch as the others sat around the table, just as confused as he was.

"The victims could be chosen at random" said Prentiss.

"Also it could a compulsive issue, the unsub must feel that this act needs to be done at a certain time. All the victims were in their homes" said Spencer.

"But they can't really be random killings if they were killed at home. The unsub would have had to had staked out the house and person for a long time to know the schedule and when to strike" said Rossi.

"Also the motive of these murders, we know there is ritual involved but there must be a reason behind the random targets and the kills are almost perfect, planned and done with stealth" said Morgan.

The rest of them were silent, what else could they say.

Suddenly Spencer felt a strange feeling come over him. It made him dizzy and caused him to sway slightly. Then he heard a voice that made his skin crawl.

"_Come home my son."_

Then Spencer fainted.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer woke up in his hotel bed with an ice pack on his head. His eyes slowly opened and then closed due to the light glaring in his eyes. Eventually, his eyes adjusted and he was able to open his eyes fully.

"Hey pretty boy, how are you feeling" asked Morgan who was sitting on the other bed. A magazine on his left and a soda on the night table.

"What happened" Spencer asked, his voice sounded meek, like a child's voice would.

"You fainted at the station…we brought you here after a medic at the station said you were ok."

Spencer sighed; he remembered hearing a loud yet calm voice before fainting. But even before that he felt so…cold and as if someone or something was right behind him. But then it was gone as fast as it came. He never felt more frightened in his life. The voice was so…familiar. Like he truly knew the person. He couldn't help but think that it might be the man in his visions or it could be the child. But then Spencer stopped himself. The visions and that voice being related in some way…utter nonsense. The visions are merely dreams and the reason he fainted was from lack of sleep and overworking. With a sigh he got up from the bed.

"I must be more tired than a thought" he said. However, Morgan pushed him back into the bed.

"Sorry Reid, Hotch gave me orders to make sure you stay here for the rest of the day. He doesn't want you fainting again. You can go back to the station tomorrow."

"But Morgan…"

"No buts Reid now go to sleep."

Spencer wanted to argue but he was very tired. So he got back into bed and fell asleep.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$$#$#$#$#$#$

Morgan got a call from the station about an hour after Spencer fell asleep. They found another body.

It was a school teacher, Mr. Wisner. "He was like the other victims, killed in his home and had symbols on his body" said Hotch as Morgan walked up to them. They were at the victim's house and the rest of the team was inside keeping around the house for possible clues.

So far they had nothing. They were beyond frustrated.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, Spencer was tossing and turning in his bed. He was whimpering and sweating greatly. In his mind a vision was taking place…are strong one that seemed so incredibly real.

"_FIND MY SON" the man shouted. The man was seething with rage that made everyone in the castle cower away from him. The man walked into his study and opened a large, leather bound book. He flipped to a page he bookmarked. "The spell must be completed with my son…that's the only way it will work" he muttered. One page had a picture of strange symbols. "My son is still too young…but once he is 18, then the spell can work. He will bring about chaos and destruction. An Angel of Death. My past sons were failures…born to weak or imperfect. But my son now…is in every way a perfect being to make this world tremble with fear."_

Spencer woke up again and breathed heavily from the horrible dream. What in the world was going on?

But as he stood up to go to the bathroom, he saw a figure in the small hallway between the door and the rest of the room. Spencer stood up quickly and went to retrieve his gun, but the figure stopped him in less than a heartbeat. Spencer was stunned by the speed of the figure.

"Who are you" Spencer said, fear in his heart. The man gave a wicked smile and Spencer noticed a symbol on the man's cloak, the same symbols on the victims.

"You're the killer" Spencer exclaimed. The man chuckled; I knew killing those dark souls would lure you and your team here. It's been years since I've seen you; I must say you've really grown up."

Spencer stepped away from him, trying to reach for his cell phone or at least his gun, but the man stopped him again and pinned his wrists to the wall. "You have someone waiting for you…we must leave."

"But…"

Before Spencer could speak, the man placed his hand on Spencer's mouth and presses. With breathing becoming more difficult, Spencer became limp and weak in the man's arms. He fainted again.

The man carried him out of the room and then vanished.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
